swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
Power of the Force II (toyline)
Power of the Force is Hasbro's first action figure line, which ran from 1995-2000. The first run featured a red card back. The line included 28 figures in it's basic assortment. Action Figures Basic Figures *2-1B Medic Droid with Medical Diagnostic Computer *4-LOM with Blaster Pistol and Blaster Rifle *Admiral Ackbar with Comlink Wrist Blaster *ASP-7 Droid with Spaceport Supply Rods *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi with Lightsaber and Removable Cloak *Bib Fortuna with Hold-Out Blaster *Bib Fortuna with Hold-Out Blaster *Bossk with Blaster Rifle and Pistol *C-3PO with Realistic Metalized Body *Chewbacca with Bowcaster and Heavy Blaster Rifle *Chewbacca in Bounty Hunter Disguise *Darth Vader with Lightsaber and Removable Cape *Dash Rendar *Death Star Gunner with Imperial Blaster and Assault Rifle *Death Star Gunner with Radiation Suit and Blaster Pistol *Dengar with Blaster Rifle *Emperor Palpatine with Walking Stick *Garindan (Long Snoot) with Hold-Out Pistol *Grand Moff Tarkin with Imperial Issue Blaster Rifle and Pistol *Greedo with Rodian Blaster Rifle *Greedo with Blaster Pistol *Han Solo in Carbonite with Carbonite Freezing Chamber *Han Solo in Carbonite Block *Bespin Han Solo with Heavy Assault Rifle and Blaster *Han Solo in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol and Assault Rifle *Han Solo with Heavy Assault Rifle and Blaster *Jawas with Glowing Eyes and Ionizations Blasters *Jawas with Glowing Eyes and Blaster Pistols *Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker with Lightsaber and Removable Cloak *Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker with Lightsaber and Removable Cloak *Lando Calrissian with Heavy Rifle and Blaster Pistol *Luke Skywalker with Grappling Hook Blaster and Lightsaber *Luke Skywalker in X-Wing Fighter Pilot Gear with Lightsaber and Blaster Pistol *Luke Skywalker in Dagobah Fatigues with Lightsaber and Blaster Pistol *Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise with Imperial Issue Blaster *Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise with Imperial Issue Blaster *Luke Skywalker in Imperial Guard Disguise *Luke Skywalker in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol and Lightsaber *Luke Skywalker in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol and Lightsaber *Luke Skywalker in Ceremonial Outfit with Medal of Valor and Blaster Pistol *Momaw Nadon "Hammerhead" with Double-Barreled Laser Canon *Momaw Nadon "Hammerhead" with Double-Barreled Blaster Rifle *Ponda Boba with Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Ponda Boba with Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Prince Xizor *Princess Leia Organa with "Laser" Pistol and Assault Rifle *Leia in Boushh Disguise with Blaster Rifle and Bounty Hunter Helmet *Leia in Boushh Disguise with Blaster Rifle and Bounty Hunter Helmet *R2-D2 with Light-Pipe Eye Port and Retractable Leg *R5-D4 with Concealed Photon Missile Launcher *Tatooine Stormtrooper with Concussion Grenade Cannon *Sandtrooper with Heavy Blaster Rifle *Sandtrooper with Heavy Blaster Rifle *Snowtrooper with Imperial Issue Blaster Rifle *Stormtrooper with Blaster Rifle Heavy and Infantry Cannon *TIE Fighter Pilot with Imperial Blaster Pistol and Rifle *TIE Fighter Pilot with Imperial Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Tusken Raider with Gaderffi Stick Battle Club *Tusken Raider with Gaderffi Stick *Yoda with Jedi Trainer Backpack and Gimer Stick *Yoda with Jedi Trainer Backpack and Gimer Stick Cantina Band Members *Doikk Na'ts *Figrin D'an *Ickabel G'ont *Lirin Car'n *Nalan Cheel *Sun'il Ei'de *Tech Mo'r *Tedn Dahai CommTech *Admiral Motti with Imperial Blaster *Darth Vader with Imperial Interrogation Droid *Greedo with Blaster *Han Solo with Blaster Pistol & Holster *Jawa and "GONK" Droid *Luke Skywalker with T-16 Skyhopper Model *Princess Leia with Sporting Blaster *R2-D2 with "Holographic" Princess Leia *Stormtrooper with Battle Damage and Blaster Rifle Rack *Wuher with Droid Detector Unit Deluxe Figures *Deluxe Boba Fett with Wing-Blast Rocketpack and Overhead Cannon *Deluxe Hoth Rebel Soldier with Anti-Vehicle Laser Cannon *Deluxe Han Solo with Smuggler Flight Pack *Deluxe Luke Skywalker's Desert Sport Skiff *Deluxe Snowtrooper with E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster *Deluxe Crowd Control Stormtrooper *Deluxe Probe Droid Electronic Power F/X *Electronic Power F/X Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi *Electronic Power F/X Darth Vader *Electronic Power F/X Emperor Palpatine *Electronic Power F/X R2-D2 (Artoo-Detoo) *Electronic Power F/X Luke Skywalker Exclusives *AT-AT Driver with Imperial Issue Blaster *B'omarr Monk (No warning) *B'omarr Monk (Warning) *Luke Skywalker Jedi Knight Theater Edition *Pote Snitkin with Force Pike and Blaster Pistol *Princess Leia Organa in Hoth Gear with Blaster Pistol *Spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi Exclusive Mail-Away Figure *Han Solo in Imperial Guard Disguise Expanded Universe *Dark Trooper from Dark Forces Video Game *Clone Emperor Palpatine from Dark Empire Comics *Grand Admiral Thrawn from Heir to the Empire Novel as Portrayed in Comics *Imperial Sentinel from Dark Empire Comics *Kyle Katarn from Dark Forces Video Game *Luke Skywalker from Dark Empire Comics *Mara Jade from Heir to the Empire Novel as Portrayed in Comics *Princess Leia from Dark Empire Comics *Spacetrooper from Heir to the Empire Novel as Portrayed in Comics Flashback Photo *Anakin Skywalker with Lightsaber *Aunt Beru with Service Droid *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi with Lightsaber *C-3PO with Removable Arm *Hoth Chewbacca with Bowcaster Rifle *Darth Vader with Lightsaber *Emperor Palpatine with Force Lightning *Luke Skywalker with Blaster Rifle and Electrobinoculars *Princess Leia in Ceremonial Dress with Medal of Honor *R2-D2 with Launching Lightsaber *Yoda with Cane and Boiling Pot Freeze Frame Collection 1 *Obi-Wan (Ben) Kenobi with Lightsaber *C-3PO with Realistic Metalized Body and Cargo Net *Chewbacca as Boushh's Bounty with Bowcaster *Endor Rebel Soldier with Survival Backpack and Blaster Rifle *Han Solo in Carbonite with Carbonite Block *Bespin Han Solo with Heavy Assault Rifle and Blaster Pistol *Han Solo in Endor Gear with Blaster Pistol *Han Solo with Blaster Pistol *Hoth Rebel Soldier with Survival Backpack and Blaster Rifle *Lando Calrissian in General's Gear with Blaster Pistol *Lando Calrissian in General's Gear with Heavy Rifle and Blaster Pistol *Lando Calrissian as Skiff Guard with Skiff Guard Force Pike *Lobot with Blaster Pistol and Transmitter *Luke Skywalker in Stormtrooper Disguise with Imperial Blaster *Luke Skywalker in Ceremonial Outfit with Blaster Pistol *Bespin Luke Skywalker with Lightsaber and Blaster Pistol *Luke Skywalker with Blastshield Helmet and Lightsaber *Mon Mothma with Baton *Orrimaarko (Prune Face) with Blaster Rifle *Princess Leia Organa as Jabba's Prisoner *Princess Leia Organa in Ewok Celebration Outfit *Princess Leia Organa with Blaster Rifle and Long-Barreled Pistol *R2-D2 with Spring-Loaded, Pop-Up Scanner *Rebel Fleet Trooper with Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Ree-Yees with Blaster Pistols Collection 2 *8D8 with Droid Branding Device *Admiral Ackbar with Wrist Blaster *Biggs Darklighter with Blaster Pistol *EV-9D9 with Datapad *Ewoks: Wicket & Logray with Staff, Medicine Pouch, and Spear *Gamorrean Guard with Vibro-Axe *Lak Sivrak with Blaster Pistol and Vibro-Blade *Malakili (Rancor Keeper) with Long-Handled Vibro-Blade *Nien Nunb with Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Saelt-Marae (Yak Face) with Battle Staff *Ugnaughts with Tool Kit Collection 3 *AT-ST Driver with Blaster Rifle and Pistol *Boba Fett with Sawed-Off Blaster Rifle and Jet Pack *Captain Piett with Blaster Rifle and Pistol *Captain Piett with Blaster Pistol and Baton *Darth Vader with Lightsaber and Removable Cape *Darth Vader with Removable Helmet and Lightsaber *Death Star Droid with Mouse Droid *Death Star Trooper with Blaster Rifle *Emperor Palpatine with Walking Stick *Emperor's Royal Guard with Force Pike *Garindan with Hold-Out Pistol *Grand Moff Tarkin with Imperial Blaster Rifle and Pistol *Ishi Tib with Blaster Rifle *Sandtrooper with Concussion Grenade Cannon *Snowtrooper with Imperial Blaster Rifle *Stormtrooper with Blaster Rifle and Heavy Infantry Cannon *TIE Fighter Pilot with Imperial Blaster Pistol and Rifle *Weequay Skiff Guard with Force Pike and Blaster Rifle *Zuckuss with Heavy Assault Blaster Rifle Millennium Minted Coins *C-3PO *Chewbacca *Emperor Palpatine *Bespin Han Solo *Luke Skywalker in Endor Gear *Princess Leia in Endor Gear *Snowtrooper Vehicles *Electronic Rebel Snowspeeder *Imperial Speeder Bike *Landspeeder *TIE Fighter *Imperial AT-ST (Scout Walker) Vehicle *Electronic X-Wing Fighter *Electronic Millennium Falcon Playset/ Vehicle Playsets *Death Star Escape *Detention Block Rescue Cases *Electronic Talking C-3PO Carry Case *Official Collector Case ---- __NOEDITSECTION__